A Cahill Reunion, With A Twist
by Cayloeforever35
Summary: We have another reunion on our hands, and this time there are surprise guests?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It started out as a normal day in the Cahill residence, right?

No, if you guessed that, you should be ashamed of yourself.

There is never a normal day with the Cahill's, and you should know that!

"Dan, get off of the banister, and their last name is Kabra, not cobra!" Yelled 17 year old Amy Cahill.

"I'm not coming down till you tell all of them to leave!" Replied 14 year old Dan Cahill, as he hung from the banister, trying not to fall.

"We're here!" Yelled the Holts in harmony, and then they saw Dan hanging from the banner, and they freaked out.

"Dan, why are you hanging from there?" Asked Hamilton as he pulled Dan down from where he was hanging.

"The Kabra's are coming, the Starlings are coming and so are Irina, Jonah, and Alistair!" Dan then ran off before Amy could yank his hand.

"And some others that we don't know. But so are Jake and Atticus, you dolt!" Amy ran after her brother, after apologizing to the Holts for him being rude.

"What up, yo?" Asked Jonah Wizard as he sauntered through the door, with his dad right behind him.

"Well, Dan was up, before Ham took him down." Reagan explained what they had seen when they had walked through the door.

"Why would he do that?" Jonah then realized why, and then tried to run.

"Why did we have to come here, Ian?" Asked Natalie Kabra as she walked into the house, then was knocked over by Jonah.

"Because it was very nice of Amy and Daniel to organize this." Ian Kabra said as he stopped Jonah and helped Natalie up.

"Why do you call Dan, Daniel. But you call Amy, Amy, instead of Amelia?" Asked Madison, who was on the couch petting Saladin.

"I guess it never occurred to me." Ian said.

"Sorry about that, Dan was just being a dweeb, although is that anything new?" Amy said as she walked down the stairs.

"No!" Yelled the Starlings as they walked in with Irina and Alistair behind them.

"Well, looks like everyone's here, so why don't we start cooking now and have dinner at like 5:00?" Said Jake as he hauled his and Atticus' suitcases into their room.

"Actually, we have some surprise guests that Fiske invited, and they should be here any moment." Nellie replied as she entered, with her hair all black and her snake nose ring in its place.

-Line Break-

"We're here!" Yelled a female voice from the foyer.

"I'm sure they could tell, Kathy." Said another female, this one much gentler than the first voice.

"We're still not sure why you dragged us with you guys." Said a male.

"Is anyone home?" The girl known as Kathy asked.

"One second, there's a mess in the kitchen." Said Fiske as he ran to the foyer.

"I'm so glad you and Katrina could make it, Kathryn." He said hugging the two 21 year old girls.

"Okay, as long as we are here, you will call us Katie, and Kathy." Said Kathryn as she brought her luggage inside.

"Are they here, Fiske?" Asked Amy as she wiped her hands on her pants.

"Yes dear, why don't you tell the others, and then you can meet them and their friends." Katie then made an appearance at the front of the living room doorway.

"Hey, can we come in and sit down?" She asked Fiske, as she looked outside at the three other people standing near the door.

"Yes, of course, please come in." The other people came inside and sat down on the couch.

"I'll go help clean up in the kitchen, and don't you dare try to stop me." Kathryn walked to the kitchen and saw a disaster.

-And Done!-

 **Please R &R, and tell me if I misspelled anything**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's Caylie, and this isn't what anyone wants. This is my announcement to tell you guys that all my stories are going on hiatus. There are several factors of why this is happening, but the most important is that I lost someone really close to me, and I just can't handle updating anything for a while, or at least until I'm done grieving. I'm sorry that this is happening, but I will give two of my stories a final chapter(s) before ceasing to post for a while. I'm still going to read and review stories, but I just can't handle posting or even writing anymore until I'm done grieving.**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Caylie.**


End file.
